


The Three Dustketeers

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Three huntresses are on the hunt.  Things start to go wrong as their prey fights back.ORSimple training as only Team RWBY can.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hold fast, comrades! We will take the fiend down yet!"

"I pray thee be careful, she's a feisty one."

Carefully, two swordswomen approached their target, weapons at the ready. A third followed behind, not nearly as devoted to the hunt as her compatriots.

Their target briefly glanced up at them before deciding to ignore them, opting to return her gaze to her book.

"On three," whispered the girl in the lead. "If we all attack at once, she won't stand a chance!"

The closer of her two companions nodded eagerly, while the third just glared, obviously not amused.

"One…two…THREE!"

The dedicated assailants launched themselves towards the young woman sitting on the bed…only to land on an empty mattress as their target dissipated into nothingness.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" asked the youngest of the attackers.

"She must have used her semblance to get away," guessed the blonde.

The third just rolled her eyes, still trying to figure out how she got caught up in such nonsense.

"Remind me why we are doing this?" She asked, clearly irked.

"To build team character," replied Ruby, leading the way out of the dorm.

"Then why are we hunting Blake?" Weiss challenged. "Why doesn't she have to carry one of these?"

As she spoke, the heiress held up her weapon to further push her point.

Her weapon wasn't really much of a weapon at all. Her team leader had taken it upon herself to create new weapons for each of them, specifically for this exercise.

What Weiss was now holding, was sword. But it was a sword made from a white balloon that would typically have been used by a circus clown or magician to make a cute poodle or something.

That's right; the esteemed fencer had been reduced to fighting with balloon animals.

"Because she's the villain." Ruby explained, waving her own red balloon for emphasis. "Villains always get cooler weapons in the movies, which is why I gave her a gun that shoots foam darts."

Weiss scowled. "But why is Blake the villain? If this supposed to be a team exercise shouldn't she be –I don't know- on our team?"

"But then who would be our villain?" Ruby pouted.

"I'm sure you could find someone who is willing to do that."

"Hey, how about Team JNPR?" Yang asked.

"You want to give Nora a dart gun?"

"Good point."

"Besides," Ruby cut in. "If Blake were on our team, we couldn't be the three Musketeers."

"I'm pretty sure the three Musketeers didn't use balloons as weapons."

"Yeah, well Professor Goodwitch won't let us use our real weapons to run around campus."

"Well it doesn't matter. We've still got a cat to catch."

"Ugh. Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Yay! Weissy's gonna play with us!"

"Whatever. Let's just find Blake so we can finish this and I can pop this stupid thing."

Chuckling at Weiss' lack of fun, the trio found themselves in one of Beacon's vast courtyards as they searched for their traitorous friend.

They didn't make it far when Ruby suddenly cried out in pain.

Turning around, her fellow Blake-hunters saw a suction cup dart sticking to her head. Turning again, they saw a shadow rush past and disappear into the building.

Yang was about to give chase, but stopped as she heard her sister call out to her.

"Yang… Yang, I've been hit."

Yang sped back and dropped her sword as she collapsed at her sister's side.

"It's okay Rubes. You're going to be fine."

Weiss watched Yang's yellow balloon bounce a couple times before joining her at Ruby's side.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you two look right now?"

"Hey, show some sympathy," Ruby rasped. "I'm dying over here!"

Weiss sighed and leaned over to grab the dart. It came off Ruby's head with a faint 'pop'.

"You're not dying," she said. "Now come on. Blake got away."

"Spoilsport," Ruby muttered at she got to her feet.

"What was that?" Weiss hissed.

"N-nothing."

Yang chuckled as Weiss turned on her.

"And you, why didn't you just go after her and finish this game? You're the one who encouraged Ruby as she came up with this ridiculous idea!"

"My sister was dying!"

"No she wasn't! It was just a dart."

"It could have been poisoned!"

"Yang, it is made of foam. It's a toy. Why would Blake poison a toy?"

"One can never comprehend the thoughts of an evil mastermind."

Weiss just stared at her.

"You can't possibly be serious."

Seeing that Yang truly believed her partner had poisoned her sister, Weiss decided she had had enough.

"That's it, I'm done. I can't keep this up. You two can continue chasing Blake with your balloons, but I am done."

Weiss formed a glyph and used its force to pop her balloon.

Sending one last glare at the sisters, she stormed off back to their dorm.

Ruby watched her go sadly. The Three Musketeers were down to two.

In all honesty, she had been surprised when Weiss had agreed to join at all. Didn't mean it was easy to watch her leave.

"What now?" she asked.

"Well, we'll just have to continue without her."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go."

She started heading in the direction Blake had disappeared in, but was stopped as Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold up sis. You're technically dead. Blake shot you in the head."

Ruby frowned, but lay down anyway.

Yang took Ruby's sword and laid it across her chest, folding her hands across it for added effect. The dart's victim let her tongue hang out as she 'died'.

"So long, Ruby," Yang mourned. "You were the best sister I could ever have hoped for."

She jumped back as Ruby's hand flew up and her eyes shot open.

"Yang…" she croaked. "Avenge me!"

She let out one final moan as she collapsed into her previous position, tongue sticking out even farther.

Yang's eyed hardened in sheer determination.

"Of course. That killer will never know what hit her."

Picking up her sword, she headed after Blake, plotting the best ways to skewer her with a balloon.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake sat atop one of the many pillars that littered the courtyard.

At first, she hadn't been too sure about this training exercise, but soon found it rather fun to lead the rest of the team on a wild goose chase.

The game was simple really.

Ruby and the others had to hunt her down and take her out. Blake was supposed to hide and make the hunt as difficult as she could.

She watched as the rest of her team exited the building. It was apparent that Weiss and Ruby had been bickering. She could tell by the cross look Weiss was sporting and the forlorn expression of Ruby.

Suppressing a smirk, Blake decided it was time the hunters became the hunted.

She quietly pulled out the dart gun Ruby had given her and took aim.

Bulls-eye.

As Yang and Weiss turned their attention to their fallen comrade, Blake rushed past back into the building.

Wandering through the halls, she found an empty classroom to hide in until the others came after her again.

Shortly after, Weiss walked past muttering something about ridiculous dunces and poisoned darts.

Blake noticed she no longer carried her balloon sword, so it was likely she had given up. No doubt from frustration caused by the sisters.

Blake smiled to herself. Those two really knew how to rile the heiress.

He smile faded however when she saw Yang come around the corner. There was something off about her. And where was Ruby?

She quickly ducked down behind a desk, but not before Yang saw her.

Yang stormed into the classroom and glared at her. It was then Blake noticed what was off.

Yang's pupils were red.

The enraged blonde raised her sword and started approaching.

"You shot my sister!" She shouted. "Prepare to meet the same end!"

Seeing Yang threaten her with a balloon was definitely an interesting sight, and Blake probably would have laughed had it not been for the look of pure fury that shone on the blonde's face.

"Wait a minute," she pleaded. "Maybe we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Yang snarled. "You shot my sister and I'm going to make you pay."

Blake stepped back nervously as her partner approached. With every step, the brawler got closer, and with every word, the room's temperature elevated a few degrees.

"But it's just a foam dart. It's just a toy!" Blake felt her back hit the wall.

"Weiss said the same thing. Maybe you two are partners in crime. You must have had this all planned out!"

Yang had obviously lost it. Next she'd be saying the darts were poisoned, or something like that.

"I would never hurt Ruby!" Blake defended, backing further into her corner. "She's my friend and my leader."

"So it was a mutiny then?"

"What? No. It's just a game."

"Oh, a game? You think this is a game?!" Yang started whacking Blake over the head with her balloon sword.

Blake raised her arms above her head to block the flurry of attacks.

"Yes. Why else would you be hitting me with a balloon?"

That seemed to catch her attention.

As she slowly returned to her senses, Yang looked at her weapon and saw that she really was holding a yellow balloon.

She looked down at her partner in confusion.

"Blake? What the dust is going on?"

Glancing up at her no-longer-enraged partner, Blake slowly got to her feet.

"Are you done attacking me that thing yet?" She asked, gesturing to the rubber yellow sword.

"Depends, why was I doing so in the first place?"

"My guess is you got caught up in the training exercise and was blinded by rage when Ruby got shot."

Yang seemed to think things over.

"Sounds about right," she confirmed. "Ruby was dying, Weiss showed no remorse, and Ruby made me promise to avenge her. Everything after that is just a blur."

"Have I ever told you that you two get into these things way too much?"

"No, but Weiss has," Yang admitted. "But to be fair, you guys do as well."

Blake smiled.

"I will admit I was enjoying myself…Well, I was until you tried to actually kill me with that sword you have there."

Yang held up her sword and smiled at it.

"Yeah, I guess Amber and I got carried away."

Blake raised an eyebrow at her partner.

"You named your balloon sword?"

"Of course I did. Ruby named hers Crimson Rose," she stated proudly. "Wait…Are you telling me you didn't name you dart gun."

Blake just shook her head in disbelief.

"Anyway, it looks like you won," she told the blonde. "Let's go find the others and tell them of the outcome."

Yang nodded, and then swung an arm around her partner.

"I've captured the criminal at last."

Blake smiled at her antics and leaned against her friend as she lead her out of the room.

All things considered, this wasn't the worst way to spend the day.


End file.
